Generally, a server for providing an image information service is provided with image data from a certain image pickup terminal, and provides an image information service based on this image data. In this case, the certain image pickup terminal transmits information about the corresponding image pickup terminal along with the picked-up image data. At this time, the image pickup terminal information to be transmitted includes device information, such as a device type and a device number, and information, such as installation location. Therefore, if the size of a picked up image data is large, there is a problem that a load caused by data transmission occurs because information of the image pickup terminal has to be added in data transmission.
Additionally, the server that has been provided with image data from a certain image pickup terminal reads data received from the image pickup terminal, senses each of information of the image pickup terminal contained in the data, detects image pickup terminal information conforming to a users request, and provides the same to the user.
However, if the server receives image data from a plurality of image pickup terminals all at once, or various services are requested from the user all at once, the server has a problem of efficiency degradation in the management of image data and services.